Cuidado con lo que piensas
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Harrython en respuesta al reto #18 Nunca fuiste un gran oclumántico Harry.


**Titulo: Cuidado con lo que piensas**

**Rate: NC****—****17**

**Autor: Krispysly**

**Reto: #18 Nunca fuiste un gran oclumántico Harry.**

**Advertencia: slash**

**Nota: Drabble escrito para el Harrython.**

**Cuidado con lo que piensas**

Esto tenía que ser la situación más absurda del mundo. Pero no se quejaba más bien esperaba poder sacar provecho.

Recién habían tenido clase de DADA y le toco pelear contra Potter. Por algún motivo u otro Draco uso la legilimansia para saber los movimientos del cara raja y había dado resultado, pero algo pasó, aún no sabía el que, pero la conexión no se había roto, pero si se había distorsionado. Podía ver imágenes y escuchar los pensamientos de Potter. Era tan claro.

A decir verdad estaba sumamente fascinado. Seguía a Potter a todas partes escuchando, viendo. ¿Quién pensaría que el niño que vivió tenía tan sórdidos pensamientos de la gente que lo rodeaba? Y valla que tenía odio y se exasperaba fácilmente.

Después de ver y escuchar desde el punto de vista de Potter una discusión que tuvo con Granger y Weasley, caminó a pocos pasos del Gryffindor rumbo a los jardines, al parecer venía a relajarse. Draco se sentó en el pasto y fingió leer un libro. Potter no estaba muy lejos de él, recostado a un árbol.

_Maldita sea allí esta Malfoy._

Escuchó el pensamiento y se vio a sí mismo leyendo.

_Lo último que necesito es que me vea y venga a molestar._

Draco se acostó tranquilamente para desmentir aquel pensamiento. Su pose gritaba relajación y no me importa el resto del mundo.

_Merlín eso debería ser ilegal. Es totalmente injusto que el antipático, engreído y desgraciado de Malfoy sea tan jodidamente guapo. Y para rematar tenga un culo de infarto. _

Oh, valla. Eso lo agarró por sorpresa. Así que Potter pensaba que Draco es guapo y tiene un culo de infarto ¿eh?

Draco se dio la vuelta y se acostó sobre tu estomago, dejando una amplia vista de su trasero.

_¡Agh! Lo que daría por morderle una de esas firmes nalgas. _

Draco no sabía si reír o avergonzarse. Potter era realmente fuerte en sus pensamientos. Entonces le llego la imagen de Potter caminando hacia él y recostándose a su lado. Deslizando su mano por toda la espalda de Draco hasta llegar a su trasero y lo apretó.

_¡Basta Harry! No puedes pensar así de Malfoy. Antes te llena de crucios a permitir que lo toques. Capaz y vomitaría si se enterara de lo que piensas ahora mismo de él. _

Potter seguía tocando su trasero y ahora se inclinaba para besarle la nuca, Draco sumamente excitado se daba la vuelta y su erección se hacía notoria en sus pantalones. Potter le susurraba al oído "Te gusta esto ¿cierto?" y Draco gemía mientras movía las caderas indicándole a Potter lo que quería. El Gryffindor sonreía con deleite y colocaba una mano sobre la erección de Draco. Ambos el Draco de la mente de Potter y el real gimieron ante el toque.

_¡Oh no! Me estoy excitando de nuevo. Tengo que dejar de pensar en Malfoy y su apetecible trasero y su firme cuerpo, y su tersa piel y lo mucho que me gustaría…._

Draco quedó de piedra y al borde de un orgasmo. No era para menos, la imagen de él siendo follado de una manera descomunal por Potter era algo que pondría a cualquier en cuatro patas y a rogar por ser follado ¡Ya!

_Mejor me voy antes de que termine…._

Harry Potter se masturbaba con rapidez y fiereza mirando fijamente a Draco y se corría gritando su nombre. ESA imagen sí que llevó a Draco a lo profundo y comenzó a restregarse con el suelo, pero no era suficiente.

Potter era el culpable de eso, así que Potter lo tendría que resolver. Se puso en pie a la par que el Gryffindor y lo interceptó en las escaleras.

—Potter—dijo llamando la atención del moreno.

_Hay no, justo lo que menos quería era tener que discutir con Malfoy. Tengo una erección de mierda que necesita ser atendida ¡Ya! ¿Qué no ves Malfoy? _

—Nunca fuiste bueno en Oclumancia Potter.

_¿Eso qué rayos quiere decir?_

Draco tomó la mano de Potter y la llevó a su erección.

—Quiere decir que llevo escuchando y viendo tus pensamientos desde esta mañana.

_¡Joder! Maldita sea…. ¡joder! _

—Eso espero— dijo Draco para luego correr arrastrando a Potter con él al primer lugar que le proporcionara las facilidades que necesitaban en esos momentos.

**Fin. **


End file.
